Broken Soul
by Emmanuelle Jade
Summary: What if it was the other way around? What if Christine was still a lonely and strived for Erik's attention? What happens when Erik finds out Christines true feelings for him, how will she cope when he rejects her! Modern day, slightly AU...RR


**Hi everyone! This is my first fic on here, I have it posted over on aria, but I decided to bring it here as well! Writing isn't new to me, I have been for a while. But I've finally have gotten the courage to post this. I hope you all like it! **

**Summary: AU, Modern day. Full-mask Gerik.**

**What if Christine was a lonely chorus girl at the opera house. She secretly strives for Erik's attention. He is the masked man who owns the opera house, as well as composes the operas'. Erik has always been a friend of Christine and has always saw her as a little sister type, but when Erik learns of her true feelings for him, he seems to some how reject her. How will Christine deal with this after she tries several times to make him realize his feelings for her, only causing him to reject her more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, or any of the characters in this story. Unless I create them. The rights of this story belong to Gaston Leroux, and Susan Kay. I am making no profit from this, it is solely for a source of entertainment and nothing more. **

* * *

**How it all began**

* * *

Waking in a cold sweat, Christine glanced over at her clock that read 2:03am. Sighing she flopped back down on her bed and stared at the moon lit ceiling. She began to contemplate the reoccurring dream she just had.

The dream didn't come often but it was always the same. Since Christine began working at the Opera house as a chorus girl, she had found her self head-over-heels in love with the Opera Populaire's owner, Erik Delacroix.

In her dream she and Erik were both very much in love, they had been picnicking on the roof of the opera house watching the stars. They would have a lovely time talking, and laughing but as always he would stand up and say he would be back, but he never did come back. Christine would look over the edge of the Opera house roof only to see him leaving with another woman.

She didn't understand why she had this dream, but she simply pushed it to the back of her mind.

Erik Delacroix was a very tall man, well built, He also had mesmerizing green eyes, and jet-black hair that was medium-length that was always slicked back to perfection. But there was one thing that set him apart from everyone else. A mask. It was black and covered both sides of his face and stopped at the corners of his mouth. His lips though were perfect. Christine knew this for a fact; she often found herself day dreaming about them on her lips or skin.

After contemplating on what her dream meant, Christine came to the same conclusion as always. It means nothing! She thought to her self. Sighing she realized that she wasn't going to get back to sleep. Christine flipped the covers back and got out of bed. She winced as her sore, blistered feet hit the cold wood floor.

She walked over to her bay window and sat on the window seat looking out at the night sky of Paris. The city was still lit up but not by much, it was still very beautiful though, she thought while twirling one of her auburn curls around her finger.

Christine began to wonder what Erik was doing at this very moment. Sleeping probably, like any normal person should be, she thought.

Erik had always been sort of like a brother to her since she began work at the opera house seven years ago. By the age of sixteen, Christine had lost both her parents. Her mother had died during birth due to complications, and her father had died in a car accident two days before she made her first debut as one of the lead dancers in a production at the opera.

In order to keep her out of foster-care, Antoinette Giry, The opera houses Ballet instructor and a family friend adopted Christine. And brought her to the opera house to live with them.

When Erik learned of the situation he had been extra cautious about how he approached the topic, having lost both his parents as well at a young age he knew how hard it would be. Since there were no more empty rooms, Christine had stayed with Meg until Erik had an old dressing room refurbished.

The dressing room was quite different from the newer ones and was very different from the dorms as well. It was very spacious and had a floor length mirror on one wall, a bay window seat on another. She had a small walk in closet, and her bed was a four poster canopy with white linens.

When she had first seen the room she was shocked it was almost an exact replica of her old room, except for the floor length mirror. She had told Erik she couldn't accept it, but he told her if she didn't he would be insulted. He had just wanted her to feel comfortable seen, as she had to live here now. And he had thought all the extra work done would make it feel more like home to her. More like home indeed, Christine had thought after taking in her new surroundings.

After a few weeks Christine had grown accustomed to living at the opera house, and Erik was always checking up on her to see if she needed anything. But before Christine knew it she found herself falling for Erik, and she was falling _hard. _But little did she know Erik is falling for someone too…And it's not her.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please let me know and review! Thank you! **


End file.
